The innocent poisoned heart
by Revan Sama
Summary: Sweet memories can't erase all the pain in your heart. Nor defy the evidence. The mages must be purify by blood and fire!  Can't think of a better summary...


Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Dragon age 2.

Character: Meredith Stannard, Amelia Stannard.

Summary: Sweet memories can't erase all the pain in your heart. Nor defy the evidence.  
>The mages must be purify by blood and fire! (Can't think of a better summary...)<p>

**-The innocent poisoned heart-**

Painful memories...

_"__ You're all weak, allowing the mages to control your minds, to turn you against me!"_

Painful promises...

_"__ But I don't need any of you!"_

Painful Loneliness...

_"__ I will protect this city myself!"_

As she look back on all that's happened..

Growing up, growing together.

The times when they dreamed together, when they laughed and cried together.

All of those...

...were now gone forever.

...

"Wow, Amelia! It's amazing!"

As a child, young Meredith Stannard admired her elder sister and her magic.

When it was winter she could use it to make fire, lighten the entire room in one second and many others things.

It was truly wonderful and beautiful to see. She would cast a spell with such grace. Even if in her elder sister's opinion it was still very clumsy.

"(giggle) Thank you Meredith. I try my best, although I'm not very good at magic." said Amelia with an embarrassed look.

"That's not true! You're very good! I wish I could have a secret talent too..." Said Meredith while sulking.

For an odd reason, Amelia had a very sad smile when she heard her younger sister's words.

She couldn't understand why she would be so sad...Having such a beautiful ability, she should be proud.

But she understood why it should be a secret. Even if she did envy her sister's talent for magic, she didn't want her to go away to the circle of magi.

...

_Ignorance is bliss..._

_But once you have reality hitting you in the face..._

_You will never be the same..._

...

"Run Meredith-!"

Her blue eyes widen, her kind, strong father...was full of blood.

Her mother was the first one to have been killed.

It happen all the sudden, Amelia became that..that horrible...thing.

It began to devour her parents in front of her. Then it attacked all the villagers.

Now it was staring at her and it was approaching.

Her eyes was filled with tears

_**("Meredith" Her gentle sister calling her so softly.)**_

Her small body was trembling furiously.

_**("I will protect Amelia too! I swear it!" Her innocent childish vow)**_

Her stomach, her head, her heart.

_**("We'll always be together, right sister?" "Of course we will." Foolish promises)**_

Everything hurts...terribly.

It was still approaching.

She couldn't scream nor running away.

More...

She was petrified with dread and sorrow.

More...

This...This is a nightmare, right?

and more...

This has to be a lie!

Until...It stopped. Meredith stared at the horrible creature that was once her elder sister and called out:

"A...Amelia?"

No answer, no horrible sounds, just...blood and a sword in its stomach.

It felt down and she saw them. Knights...no...Templars .

The one who slew her sister seemed to be the leader. He told the others to burn the corps of the abomination. Then he came next to her and asked:

"Are you alright?" He had a kind but sad smile on his face, like...like...

Father...

Mother...

Amelia...

She couldn't contain herself anymore, she gripped the Knight-commander and...

"Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!" Wept loudly.

...

How could they?

How dare they!

To defend mages is like defending everything the Maker despise.

She tried, she tried her best, to show everyone what kind of atrocity they could do.

She tried to be reasonable.

But...

In the end, no matter how much compassion they were given, mages cannot be saved.

And yet...here they are, standing in front of her, defending all those blood mages.

Even her knights has forsaken her. But she would not gave up!

She would not give into evil.

Yes!

The Maker is with her!

She will not falter!

She will not be...

" ! "

Defeated.

Her blue eyes widen slightly, her mouth open a bit.

A sword has pieced her. Blood was staining her knight commander clothing.

The champion...

He stood there, with that look his eyes.

Those were the eyes of...someone who tried to understand.

To stand where she stand.

To feel the way she felt.

Before causing any pain.

The eyes of a fool...

Meredith's eyes became tender just for a moment.

Then she pushed him away, and even while being hurt she stood bravely and screamed:

"You...you will not defeat me!"

Her anger, her sorrow, everything was overflowing in her insane mind.

"Maker! Aid your humble servant!"

...

It broke.

Her sword broke...

She withers and is petrified in Lyrium.

_Amelia..._

The image of her elder sister smiling was enough to make her weak.

In order to do her duty, Meredith always tried to ignore it, to stay strong.

But this time...

At the moment of her death.

Meredith allowed herself to be weak.

_I'm so sorry..._

END


End file.
